Turning The Cherry Blossom
by neo91
Summary: In a world where vampires run free, a pink haired girl is admired and hated. SakuraXmultiple rated m just in case.
1. Prologue

a/n- well, here we go. i got bored and had this story bouncing in my brain case for something like 3 or 4 days so i thought i'd let yall see it!

Disclaimer- nope. i wish tho... by the way kaname is owned by the great Matsuri Hino...her(i think it's a she...lol) new manga, Vampire Knight is awesome!

PROLOUGE:

This is a world where vampires run free. Because of this everyone is taught from birth to stay inside after dark. There have been many attacks but none reported for the moment you are bitten you can be basically controlled by that vampire or drained dry, after the 3rd bite by the same vampire you 'turn'. A vampire can also mesmerize you with it's eyes. Now some might ask, why hasn't anything been done about this? Is there any way to break a vampires hold on you? Why am I asking myself questions?

Well, that will all be answered in due time.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Ino walked down the street, staying in the street lights as much as possible.

'I'm gunna kill my boss next time I see him. I can't believe he made me work the night-shift!' she inwardly yelled.

She suddenly got a feeling that somebody watching her. She shivered, passing it off as her own fears, nothing more. It didn't take too long for her to realize the feeling wasn't going away. She looked back at the empty street. She sighed and kept walking.

'You're being jumpy, Ino, snap out of it,' she berated herself.

A cold gust of wind hit her back, but she once again started chewing herself out for being a sissy and kept walking.

"A little girl like you could get hurt at a time like this," a male voice said from behind her.

She spun on her heel, throwing her arm out to hit anything in it's path.

A tall, dark haired, beautiful man was standing not 10 feet from her. He had a long white jacket on that had grey bordering all around it with thorn shaped silver studs on all the corners. He was also wearing strait black pants with a black leather belt that had the same studs on it. (If you've read Vampire Knight he looks just like Kaname with my own little twist to the clothes)

"Oh! Sorry sir. I thought you were...something else..." she said, assuming he was ok because of his attire.

A small smile appeared on his face that showed the bottom of his teeth. Ino could have sworn she saw a glimps of long incisors but once again passed it off as her fears. "So what is a pritty girl like you doing out in the dark?"

She smiled. "Well, you see, my boss at the club had me work the night shift and my car stalled in the parking lot so I had to walk home!"

He looked around. "So you're all alone?"

She nodded, immediatly suspicious.

He smiled again. This time Ino was sure she saw the sharp teeth. Fear bloomed in her chest and showed in her eyes.

"You- you're- a- a..."

"Vampire." he finished for her.

She took a step back, shaking her head. "No, this isn't happening. Not to me. Not now."

He followed her, step for step. "If it's not happening then this won't hurt one bit."

A tear fell down her cheek. "Please, don't," she pleaded.

He smiled again as she looked into his purple eyes and got a glazed look in her eyes.

"That's it sweety, come to me."

She began a slow walk towards him. When she was right in front of him he reached foreward and bared her neck. He then leaned down and drank, drank till he was no longer thirsty.

Ino fell into his slender arms, passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neo- well, this is my first vampire fic so tell me what you think. the first chapter will be up soon. i'm still not sure what all i will make this. i think it will be a romance/fantasy so that's what i put but that might change. i'll rate it m just in case too...

Kaname- how did i come into this again?

Sakura- o shutup. i haven't even come in yet and i'm one of the main characters!

Ino- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke- you all are annoying.

Neo- Shut up teme or I'll take you outta this little charade!

Naruto- hehehehehe. she just called you teme...

Sasuke- dobe.

Naruto- teme.

Neo- Shut up! Now REVIEW!...or else! that's not a threat... o no...


	2. Chapter 1

Neo- well chapter 1! I started it a 6:15... we'll see when I get it done! lol. hopefully sometime tonight but we have this fish-fry with the whole famn damily. I think I might update in small chapters but that means I get to update quicker! but hell, you never know with me...

disclaimer- nope... if I did I wouldn't need to write a fanfiction now would I? I could just put it into the books! that would be awesome!

Neo- Of course this will have my normal terrible spelling and grammar... what kind of Neo91 story would it be without it!

Chapter 1-

Sakura sat on her motorcycle in front of her friends apartment building. Ino was almost an hour late. Something was wrong, she could just feel it. Looking around, just in case Ino had gotten out before she got there, she turned the bike off and started up the apartment stairs. Her friend just **had** to buy the top apartment, saying that it had the best view.

She raced up the stairs, making as little noise as possible. Her tight leather pants were hard to run in but they didn't make a noise as she moved up.

When she reached her friends door it was locked like always. Ino always had been a little too cautious.

But, unfortunately for Ino, Sakura had found her spare key. Turning the broken doorbell away she saw it hidden there like always.

It was slightly rusty so it took a little wobbling and cursing to get it to unlock the door but eventually she heard the satisfying 'thunk' of the lock sliding out of place. She smiled and pushed the door open.

"Ino!" she called, shutting the door behind her, "Get your lazy ass outta bed! We're totally gunna miss breakfast time cause you can't get up to your own damn alarm!"

She searched the house to no avail.

Shrugging. she figured Ino had found herself a man last night. (Oh the irony of that.)

"**_Wait. That's it? You're just gunna leave, no questions asked?" _**Inner Sakura raged.

'Well, yea. Ino's done this before so I'm not gunna waste energy on worrying about her.'

With that she left, never noticing the man on the roof across from her watching her from his spot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sir," the man said into his cell phone, "We have a problem."

"_What kind of problem?"_

The man looked up at the punk haired girl again. "Someone is in the girls house, looking around. By the way her mouth is moving I think she's looking for the one you took last night."

A silence was heard on the other side of the line. After several minutes that the man knew not to interrupt, he heard, "_Give me a description."_

He looked up again. "About 5'10'', nice build, clothing is semi-tight black leather pants and a tight red thick sleeved tank top. I'm guessing she took her leather jacket off on the bike I saw her drive up on. Looks… she's gorgeous boss. That's the only way to describe her. She also has unusual pink hair and seafoam green eyes."

Another silence.

"_I have it handled. You may leave. It's late enough into the day for you to."_

He thanked him and shut his cell, ending the conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once Sakura was back outside she jumped onto her midnight blue crotch rocket and pushed the black helmet on. Revving the engine she shot off. The feeling she got every time she raced through the streets of Konoha came over her, making her smile.

It didn't take long for her to get to the small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant, Cat's eye.

Parking the bike in front of the only window out front, she pulled off her helmet and went in.

Sweet cakes and sticky buns filled her senses once she was inside. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of her favorite breakfast. It was a wonder she stayed thin.

"Sakura-chan!" the blond waiter yelled.

She stuck a finger in her ear as if to clear her ears. "Could you speak a little louder Naruto-kun? I didn't hear you…"

He pouted. "You're so mean!"

Sakura smiled. "And you're so cute when you pout!"

He walked over to her. He was wearing the usual work attire, black pants, white button-up shirt, and white waist apron. The apron had a small coffee stain on the bottom left corner and the shirt had the shirt had the first three buttons undone… all in all, he made the outfit look good.

She reached up and grabbed a piece of dough out of his spiky blond hair. "You been making the dough?"

He laughed, taking the dough out of his hand. "No but Hinata-chan was in a playful mood and threw a small dough ball at me…"

Sakura glanced around him to see the blushing Hinata standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Are you two still going out?"

The blush deepened but Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't give Hinata-chan up for all the ramen in the world!" he yelled.

A slight giggle escaped Hinata's lips and Sakura laughed out right.

"Well, I need to eat something. I have to work all day today at the bar," Sakura said, sitting down at one of the small tables.

"Th-the same, Sakura-chan?" Hinata said lightly.

Sakura sighed. "Please drop the chan. And yes, the same will be perfect."

Hinata smiled and went back into the kitchen. Naruto sat down in front of her.

"So you have to work all day today?" he asked.

She nodded. "The boss just fired Yuki so I have to take his shift today and still work my own."

He shook his head. "That's sad. Aren't you guys short on help anyways?"

She picked her legs up into the seat with her. "Yea… at least with bartenders. The guys are doing fine. Not one of them have disappeared or gotten fired. So far 2 bartenders have disappeared and 3 have been fired."

Naruto sighed. "That must suck."

She nodded.

"H-here's the food, Sakura-cha… I mean here's y-your food, Sa- Sakura."

"Score! Food!" Sakura yelled, throwing a punch into the air.

Hinata set the plate down then sat next to Naruto. "Let m-me know if y-you like i-it!"

Sakura picked up her fork at put Naruto's ramen eating skills to shame.

Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped at her. After only about 3 minutes she sat back up and smiled.

"That was awesome Hinata-san! I'm so sorry but I have to eat and run. I'm gunna be late as it is."

She jumped up out of her seat and raced out the door to leave Hinata and Naruto to stare at where she had been.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata turned to Naruto. "Are you sure she is the one we're looking for?" she said, her stutter gone.

He nodded. Face serious. "I'm positive she's the one he's looking for."

They sat in the seat, watching the pink haired dhampir drive off on her motorcycle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neo- well, I got this done the next day…lol. It's short but I already have an idea for the next chapter…

Sakura- WHAT THE FUCK? I'M A FUCKING DHAMPIR! Why didn't I know about this before?

Sasuke- because… just wait till I come in. then you'll laugh your ass off…/sulks/

Naruto- Wait… I'm working for another bastard!

Hinata- Ha! I don't have to stutter!

Neo- yes you do…

Hinata- o-ok…

Gaara- I don't even know if I come into this story…

Neo- Aw panda-san…neither do I…HA! I'm playing this all as I go/Does a little dance then goes back into Uchiha mode/

Itachi- I know you're going to put me into this story…

Neo- Of course! I just need to think of a way to put you in…OK! NOW REVIEW! OR SUFFER MY WRATH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/being dragged off by two men dressed in white/

Guy in white 1- How the hell's she got outta her room?

Guy in white 2- My only question is how she got outta the strait jacket…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm so happy right now! My grandpa let me use his laptop so I updated this. It's short but hopefully my next story to update will be Escape. That's one of my priorities right now…. I just happened to practically have this chapter memorized so I could update soon. Damn fucking viruses! Damn them all to the bloody confines of hell! Well, here ya go!

Sakura raced to the building that she worked at. The big sign saying 'Foxy' could be seen a mile away even though it was hidden in some back alley of the red-light district of town. Yes, she worked at a strip club.

At first glance the place would seem like it was small but as soon as you got inside all thoughts were dispersed of that for it went back something like 100 to 150 feet.

Sakura parked her bike in the employee parking lot then ran inside.

Once inside, she quickly clocked in and pinned her waist length hair up with a pair of black chopsticks.

"HARUNO!"

She cringed and turned to find her boss standing right behind her, glaring. He was a tall guy with long grayish purply hair, even though he was quite young, and a kind smile… well that is unless Sakura is late like she usually is. Of course he was also like Kakashi, who was perverted in every way possible…

"I thought I told you not to be late again! Have you been on time once since I hired you!" he yelled.

She smiled cheerfully. "But Genma-san! I had to get something to eat or I woulda croaked!"

He scowled but it had a smile hidden behind it. "Get to work. The guys have been waiting for you to get here. For some reason you're their favorite person right now…"

She squealed happily and ran out to the bar.

Even though she saw it every day, it still surprised her at how beautiful these men were. There was Shikamaru, who never really got fully undressed, mumbling something about being too troublesome, but still found a way to make all the girls happy, there was Kiba, who was rather reckless but was one hell of a partier to had a tendency to bring the girls on stage with him, there was Shino, h was just a bouncer though, Lee, who every time he started doing his job would blush furiously the whole time (he like being a bouncer but sometimes the boss would make him strip), and then there was Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara. Neji with his long dark brown hair and white, pupiless eyes, transfixed all of the girls with his mysteriousness, Sasuke was just down right beautiful (even though Sakura thought him a little girl), Sai with his fake smiles that tricked all the ladies, and Gaara… the sexy, foreign, red-headed insomniac who just had that pull to women. Of course there were others but these were the only ones that really mattered.

After her initial shock, she smiled and ran up to the counter that Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were currently sitting on, ignoring the customers.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite 'tender," Sasuke said, smirking.

She threw the candied cherry she was about to eat at him. He ducked and instead it landed inside the purse of one of the early morning women.

"She'll be getting a lovely surprise when she reaches in there later… so troublesome…" Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Kiba yelled.

She plugged her ears just like she had with Naruto. "Speak louder Kiba, I couldn't hear you…"

He laughed. "When are you gunna let me bring you up on stage. Now that would bring some strait male customers in!"

She laughed. "That'll be the day when Shino over there strips, or the day lee strips without blushing."

Kiba pouted. "But that means never."

She laughed again and grabbed her waist apron, tying it around her hips.

After a few minutes of playful bantering, Genma yelled at them all to get to work, so Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba went to their paces and started to sway to the music.

Sakura sat behind the counter and waited until the drinkers would come in.

'Hm… I wonder if my usual Temari will come in to watch Shikamaru again. I swear that girl is obsessed,' she thought.

The bell above the door jingled as someone came in.

"Welcome!" Sakura said as they sat down in front of her at the bar. It didn't' seem as if they were interested in the men at all.

The man nodded. "Give me sake," he said gruffly.

A straw hat and red and black cloak covered all but his hands so she couldn't make anything of him.

Inwardly shrugging she grabbed a shot glass from behind the counter and set it in front of him. "Do you want it cold or no?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a random bottle of Sake from the shelf. Pouring him a glass she began to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. The bluish tinge to his skin would normally mean that somebody was suffocating but this was the mans hands not his face.

"Leave the bottle. I'll pay for it all," he said, removing his hand.

She watched the hand as it went back to the glass in front of him. He quickly down it and set the glass back down. She shrugged again. "Whatever," was all she said, placing the bottle in front of him.

Line-breaker WHOOHOO!

Sasuke watched the man sit down at the bar. Not only was the cloak and hat a dead give-away, but the way he didn't even slightly glance at the almost naked men behind him proved he was one of _them_.

He looked over to see Shikamaru looking at him with a questioning look. He nodded, a silent code to tell him the danger.

Once the song that was currently playing ended and they had picked up all of their tips, all of the men walked up to the bar, all still in either the nude or very little clothing.

"Sakura-san!" Sasuke called, sliding up onto the counter about 5 feet from the man in the hat.

She glanced up from the Long Island Ice Tea she was making.

"Yea?" she said, looking as innocent as ever. A stray lock of pink tresses hung in her face.

He smiled. It was his warning to her about danger. Her eyes immediately became alert but her face softened so as not to give away anything.

"Do you wanna help me with something in the back?" he asked, jerking his thumb to the back rooms where some of the other boys would take some women for a 'personal session.' Sakura never really wanted to know what they did back there and hopefully would never find out.

He could see she was hesitant but after a few seconds she smiled. "Just let me finish this and I'll go."

They waited patiently while she finished her drink then walked with her to one of the larger rooms. All of the strippers who had gone to the counter followed but Sasuke only let the ones he trusted in.

"Sakura, that guy's is one of _them,_" he said, loosing the fake smile. It made him look too much like Sai anyways.

She scowled. "But why would a vampire be here?"

He hesitated. "I don't think this one is a vampire. I think it's just one of the little wannabe's."

She stomped her booted foot. "I hate this fucking city!"

"Don't we all," Gaara said, speaking for the first time to her today.

Kiba ran up and hugged her from behind. "It's ok. We'll protect you Sakura-chan."

She sweatdropped at his… well, nakedness.

"Get off her you oaf!" Lee cried, throwing a random punch in Kiba's direction.

Everyone sweatdropped at the light punch missed Kiba and hit Sakura.

"I am SO sorry!" Lee yelled.

She laughed, brushing it off like it was nothing. "So what are we gunna do?" she asked, shrugging out of Kiba's grasp.

"Get rid of him," Neji and Gaara said at the same time.

Figures, since all of them were trained as skilled fighters, that they would think the same way.

"Well then," she said, cracking her knuckles, "Let's get to it!"

LINE-BREAKER WHOOHOO!

Neo- I'm so sorry it's short again but like I said, it's on my grandpa's laptop so I have to be careful of what I put on it or he will kill me.

Gaara- I can't believe I'm a stripper.

Sasuke- you're one to talk. Man I feel like a fucking man-whore!

Neo- that's because you are one… I just don't like you right now so shutup!

Naruto- Aw, I wasn't in this one….

Itachi- I haven't even come in yet…

Neo- I'M WORKING ON IT WEASEL-SAN! It think I know a way but it might be a while till you come in… maybe…meh, with my writing you never know what's gunna happen next…

Sakura- I'm liking my job more and more… I get to watch all of them strip… EVERYDAY!

Neo- wow… Sakurapervert? NEW PERSONALITLY TRAIT REJECTED! Sakura is supposed to be kinda innocent… sometimes… NOW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura and the group of men walked back out to the bar. Sakura took her usual spot behind the bar while the boys surrounded the strange colored guy.

He ignored them and kept drinking his sake. Sakura stopped in front of him.

"I'm gunna have to ask you to leave, sir," she said, voice polite yet firm.

He filled his glass again from the sake bottle.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. "The lady asked you to leave. Now leave."

There was no politeness or niceties in his voice.

The man finally looked up, revealing a shark-like face.

"If it was my decision, I wouldn't be in filth like this. I'm here on orders," he said, his mouth opening just enough for everyone to see sharp teeth.

"Who would give a wannabe like you an order of suicide?" Kiba asked.

He grabbed his cup, never taking his eyes off the guys, who he apparently thought was the biggest threat. This of course, ends up being one of his biggest mistakes but that will come into play shortly.

"It comes strait from the _him_."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "What would he want with us?"

"Other than to kill you?" the shark-man said with an evil smile.

Everyone glared; the guys' being more heated then Sakura's who wasn't naturally mean like them.

"He wants to talk to one of you."

"Huh?" Sakura stated her confusion openly.

Bluey turned to her and flashed his teeth in what was supposed to be a smile.

"You, shorty, he wants to talk to you."

Sakura looked up to the guys.

'What do I do?' she mouthed to them.

Kiba's eyes flicked to the door. Sakura repeated the action to Gaara and Sasuke who nodded.

"Well, you've given your message now give me the money to pay for your damn drink and get the fuck out of this bar," she growled.

The man stood up… fast. Almost too fast for Sakura to see.

"See you all later," he said, giving that creepy evil smile/sneer, "Especially you, shorty."

He started walking towards the door when Lee, the curious one of the group, called, "What is your name?"

Bluey stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Why would you want to know?"

Lee smiled. "So I know who to hunt down if any harm ever comes to Sakura-chan because of you bastards." he said cheerfully.

Bluey smirked. "Kisame." And then he left.

LINEBREAKER OH JOY!!!!

The rest of her shift was relatively uneventful. She did end up seeing Temari, like always, and there was a fight over who got to sit in front row while Neji was up. But other than that nothing happened. After a 12 hour shift she finally got off at the same time as all the guys who where there when she got there that morning. They walked out the front door together, all chatting up a storm when something hit Sakura.

"She never called…" she said, worry laced through her voice.

"Huh?" Kiba said.

Sakura shook her head to clear it.

"My friend Ino. We were supposed to go get breakfast this morning but she wasn't there. I figured she had just been with another boytoy but she never even called to let me know how it was… She always does that just to gloat."

Sasuke and Gaara exchanged glances. Even though they hated each other they got along for the sake of Sakura's friendship, both hoping for more.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sakura said suddenly, "I'm gunna go to Ino's and see if she's there."

All the boys looked at each other now.

"We'll come with you," Lee said slowly.

"Yea, it's dangerous around here at this time of night," Shino pointed out.

Sakura looked at them with a mistrusting look. "What's up you guys? You don't think they got her do you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

LINEBREAKER OH JOY!!!

Sakura opened the door with the hide-away-key again. Everything was off, making everything incredibly silent.

"There's something defiantly wrong," Sakura stated.

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

All the guys followed her into the room.

Sakura smiled. "This place is never silent. There's always at least music playing even when she's not here."

Gaara separated from the rest of them and walked into the bedroom.

Sakura was a little peeved at him just waltzing into a girls room like that but not too soon after she heard, "Sasuke. Get in here."

The raven haired boy and Sakura walked over to the room. Gaara was standing in front of a blank wall.

"Hit the lights," he ordered.

Sasuke did and the room was plunged into darkness. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly to the darkness and she soon saw the mark. It was in luminescent paint that had dripped down the wall. (It only showed up in the dark.)

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No."

Gaara nodded.

"Oh, no," Sakura said, horror coming into her face.

After a few seconds the horror was replaced with fury.

"If this is why he wants to see me he's going to seriously get his ass kicked," she growled, storming out of the room. All of the guys followed.

Back outside Sakura jumped on her crotch rocket.

"Where are you going?" Shino asked quietly.

Sakura glared at the road in front of her. "I don't know. If they know where I work then they know where I live, so I can't go there. FUCK!"

All eight of the guys stared at their usually calm, sweet girl. (Yes they thought of her as one of their possessions)

"Sakura…" Neji said cautiously, "There are 8 of us who are willing to let you stay with us. You can even go from house to house if it will make you feel better."

All of the guys suddenly gave each other suspicious looks.

"Mine first!" Kiba and Lee yelled at the same time. Shikamaru winced at the volume of their voices.

"You realize that now she can't stay at your houses at all right?" Neji said, calm as always. Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru all nodded in agreement.

Sakura revved up her bike, ignoring all of them. "I'm going to stay at a friends house for tonight. I need to talk with him about Ino anyways. See if he knows of anything I can do."

Lee jumped on her back, preventing her from leaving yet. "But who is he!? I've never heard of this person! Who is it!?"

Sakura sighed but before she could answer him, Sai mumbled, "His name is Naruto. He works at the café that she eats at every morning."

They all stared open mouthed at him. "How did you know all that?" they all said simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 4

Neo- Omg! Two updates in a short period of time!? I know! It's amazing. But I'm really trying to get things going. If I don't then I will lose all ideas for any story. For two of them I already have to make up a new storyline. So hopefully by the end of the month I will have at least one chapter updated in each story… hopefully.

Sakura- In other words she probably won't get it done.

Naruto- Either that or she won't even remember.

Neo- Shut up! I will! I will do my best to get this done! (But if I don't then I apologize in advance)

Disclaimer- I don't own most of this but one or two characters that haven't really shown up yet are mine and the plot is mine. ALL MINE! AHAHAHAHA!

Turning The Cherry Blossom

Sakura jumped off her bike and stormed over to Sai, an anger none of them had ever seen on her face before filling her every move. Poking a finger into the tall man's chest, she growled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Who ever gave you permission to spy on me?!" Her new rage surprised Sai but all she got in response was a raised eyebrow.

"Sakura, you do the same thing every morning. It's not that hard to figure out what that schedule is." His voice was completely calm as always and that just pissed her off even more. Her shoulders were shaking in rage but she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was calm again she opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

"Don't ever spy on me. Apparently I already have vampires doing that. I don't need my friends doing it too." There was hurt in her voice and traces of her anger. Good at controlling her emotions though, she just walked back to her bike, kick started it, and took off, leaving all of them to watch her retreating form till she turned the corner.

XxXxXxXLINEBREAKER WOOHOOXxXxXxX

Sakura raced across the streets, going as fast as she possibly could without plastering herself on the pavement. Wind whipped at her face and made her eyes sting and her cheeks burn with the cold.

Why did this kind of stuff have to happen to her? Before she was even born her family had been attacked by vampires. Her father and brother were killed and her mother was taken captive. No one knows what happened after that until her adoptive father Hitomi, a well known vampire hunter, came and destroyed those who killed her family. Her mother was gone and Sakura was a just a week or two old. Her birthday, celebrated on the day that she was rescued, has come to be a sad day for her, bringing up thoughts about the family she never got a chance to know.

It wasn't until she almost hit a car did she even realize that she was about 10 miles out of town. Quickly flipping a bitch, she started the other way, increasing her speed.

So now not only did they take her family away, they took her best friend away. True, Ino could be a real pain in the ass and she jumped from one guy to the next, but they had been together since they were kids. The thought of losing her now make a hollow pit form in Sakura's stomach. But why were they targeting her now? They had their chance to bite her when she was a baby but no one did. Not one bite mark was found on her body when Hitomi saved her. And even now they weren't going after her. They attack the one's closest to her.

After a few minutes she was back at the café. She jumped off the crotch rocket and ran up to the door. It was closed but she knew that Naruto and Hinata were still there, probably still cleaning up a mess they made right before closing. She rammed her fist against the wooden sides of the door over and over again. Hoping they would answer, needing them to answer. Her breath hitched in her throat as the thought that they might have been taken too. She was almost sure that no one would answer or that they really weren't there when a light in the hall to the kitchen switched on. The breath whooshed out of her as she got much needed oxygen.

Naruto's head poked around the corner of the hall. The questioning look turned to one of surprise when he saw who it was.

"Sakura?" he mouthed, walking towards the door. She waved him to the door, trying to get him to hurry up. She never thought the sight of his pale blond hair and cheerful face would make her feel so relieved. He came and unlocked the door. He had barely had a chance to open the door a crack when she pushed it open, closing and locking it right behind her. Not that anything she really feared would be deterred by a simple lock but it was still a comforting thought.

"What's wrong?" His voice was serious and she could tell he had seen something in her face. She must have looked on the verge of tears of something because he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him.

"We need to get in the back, out of sight. It's not safe," she whispered, suddenly very sad that she had endangered her friends. But even staying with the guys from Foxy would endanger them. She would be alone without someone and in her present state of mind that wasn't an option.

"I know." His soft reply made her immediately suspicious. How did he know? What all did he know about what was going on? Was he in on Ino's kidnapping? The moment she thought it she regretted it. These were her friends and now her paranoia was even blaming this shit on them. Next thing you know she would be blaming Lee of murder!

She pulled out of his arms and motioned to the back. "If you already know then you knew before. You two have some explaining to do." The seriousness of her voice and face was slightly frightening even to her but she knew if she wasn't hard on the outside and on the inside she would get hurt. Hell, she was already hurt.

Naruto just nodded, confirming her fear that he knew something, and led the way into the back. She watched him closely as they walked down the back halls of the café. They had already passed the rooms used for the café and it was still going back. New suspicions arose. The hairs on the back of her neck were trying to stand on end. What if Naruto and Hinata were bad guys? She imagined Hinata's docile smile and the look Naruto got every time he saw Hinata. Did the bad guys love? It was never that way in the books…

It took a while but they finally reached the very back room and Naruto turned into it. The Hinata she had just been envisioning was ruined by the new sight before her. The black haired girl was wearing tan Capri pants and a baggy tan jacket that had a huge neckline. She could see fishnet under the jacket and it continued down her legs where the pants stopped. Sandals replaced the formal shoes she had always seen her in and a line of kunai and shurikan were fitted to her belt. She still liked slightly shy but the clothes were her fit, used, and the fierceness in her eyes… she had never seen that look before. Not on Hinata.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded. Questions were flooding her mind but the only one that made sense right then was to ask what was going on. How original…

Naruto sighed and walked over to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's time we tell her. No one else is." There was a resignation in his voice, like he was fed up with having to pretend to be something he was not. That was starting to look like it was the case.

Hinata bit her bottom lip lightly. You could practically see the pro's and con's of talking flashing across her eyes. Finally she nodded. "But only our part. Tell nothing of anyone else. That is their decision to make."

Naruto smiled hesitantly. "Fine. Sakura, you are gunna want to sit down. It's a long story and trying to tell it with Hinata-sama's rules will make it a little harder."

Now she was completely and utterly confused but she complied, sitting cross legged on the floor. When Naruto and Hinata joined her they were both very serious, something she had never seen on their faces before. All the smiles she had come to know and love were gone.

"You are in the middle of a war." Great, nothing to build up to it. Just strait to the point. "This war had gone on for centuries. There are two parties that concern you at this point in time. The first are the vampires. They terrorize humans all over the world and have gone on for centuries with only two enemies. We are one of them. About a century ago a group of men who called themselves Konoha's Fighters. They formed with the purpose of taking down any vampire that came into the city. They were doing great for years but it was soon brought to the vampire's attention that they no longer had control of the city. They sent in an army to slaughter all who opposed them. Half the city was destroyed, the blame going on an unknown disease that never existed. Two of the K.F.'s survived. They passed on the legacy. But there was always the problem of how to defeat the vampires again. The old ways were lost and almost all were dead. They decided that a weapon must be made. Through trial and error they made the perfect being to take any vampire out. Their blood was poison to them, skin like holy water to their skin, and they had all the powers of the vampire without the longevity and the thirst. Many had come before this one and all had failed but took out as many as possible before they died. Now the final one remains." His long explanation ended, leaving her speechless.

She stared at them. Did she believe them or did she think they were absolutely bonkers? Off their rockers? She shook her head. It didn't matter. It was the closest she had come to answers in a long time about the vampires.

"So what did they create? I'm assuming it is a new kind of creature," she said. The strength of her voice made her proud.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged brief glances. "They created a dhampir." Something about the way they said it made her glare.

"Who is it?" Was that why they had taken Ino? Had her blond friend been the one able to destroy them? Or was it someone else that she knew? The two people across from her were both fidgeting. Naruto was playing with the hem of his apron while Hinata pushed the tips of her index fingers together.

"Well y-y-you see… we didn't t-tell you fo-for your own p-protection…" Hinata stuttered. That was the Hinata she remembered but the weapons were still packed to her belt and she still had that look in her eye. It was now being shared by embarrassment but there none the less.

"Someone spit it out or I am going to drive my bike through your front window." The threat was empty but so was her voice so it was hard to tell for the two across from her.

"Well Sakura… they made you."

XxXxXxXLINEBREAKER WOOHOOXxXxXxX

A/N- Alright. So I put a lot of thought into this chapter so please… give me feedback! I need it if you want more like this! Or should I go back to more dialogue and less description? I need to know these things! And I'm having a debate on who I will have the one who kidnapped Ino be. The choices are:

1. Sakura's long lost brother

2. A new character that I randomly made up

3. A nobody. He was just a henchmen sent to do the dirty work.

Although I think I know what most will be I want to know what you guys think he will turn out to be or what you think he should turn out to be. Yes this is a poll.

Muchas gracias!

Neo91

(P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!)


	6. Important!

I just realized that by accidentally deleting my authoress note from way back when I made it so you can't review on my new chapter so this is the spot you go to to review for the last chapter. Sorry about the inconvenience! I'm a spaz so these things tend to happen around me!

Neo91


End file.
